Worlds of Rhun
Worlds of Rhun is one of several Rhun-module-based persistent worlds. The Rhun module was originally created by djeryv, taking thousands of hours of area design and quest creation. The original Rhun module set the standard for online persistent worlds at the time. The Rhun module was then taken by the Rhunning Team, which included the Great Shayan, and the module was improved further to include subraces and persistent data storage. Indeed, the Rhun module was Shayan's prototype module for Shayan's Subrace Engine. It was the first module to use the subrace engine, which is now widely used in many subrace-possessing worlds. Worlds of Rhun was first started in 2006/7 by Baaleos. Before the Worlds of Rhun, Baaleos had only hosted online games of the official campaign. When the Lands of Rhun mod was hosted by Baaleos, through self-teaching, communication from the Rhun team, including Shayan himself, he became adept at scripting, and managed to create his own unique additions and systems which remain unique to Worlds of Rhun. In the summer of 2008 (May), Worlds of Rhun took a hiatus, and was offline for four months. This was to experiment with hosting of other game servers, including Might and Magic Dark Messiah, and Garry's Mod. The server returned in September 2008, and remains, albeit with a new IP address, to this date. Unique systems Worlds of Rhun hosts several totally unique scripted systems, from persistent housing, to vampiric siring systems. Travel the universe via stargates, or walk the shadows with our unique travel powers. Vampire bloodline/clan system The vampire system has become somewhat of a pet project with myself. It is an attempt to turn vampirism away from the dull D&D style vampirism, and more towards the extravagant Vampire the Masquerade- or Legacy of Kain- style vampire systems. To this end, it was necessary to script alterations to Shayan's Subrace Engine, as well as to create brand new scripting methods. What you can do with the vampire system includes the following. *Sire a non-subrace player: The player will be marked as your child and will share the same bloodline/lineage as you. This affects bloodline bonuses he/she may receive. *Telepathic communication with subrace members: The command +whisper will allow you to send a telepathic tell, complete with visual cue, to all your bloodline members. *Bite attack: This is the method of siring, and also a once per six minutes bite attack vs. monsters. It deals damage based on your level, as well as healing yourself. *Blood points: Five percent of all XP you and all your bloodline members gain, is collected into a central repository. These blood points are used to purchase bloodline upgrades. Only the clan leader can choose how to dispense these. *Bloodline upgrades: Just because you are a vampire, that does not mean you have to be identical to all other vampire players. Your bloodline may have special abilities or traits that others do not possess. Using the upgrades menu (accessed via speaking "+upgrades") the clan leader can choose to spend bloodline-collected blood points to increase ability scores and skill points of the entire bloodline. Vampire players, old and new, will receive these upgrades via Letoscript edits, making them permanent. **Currently scripted are ability edits, and skill edits. **Next to be added are sunlight immunity and shadow walk regeneration reduction. Stargate system Yes, you guessed it, I was a Stargate fan. So I made use of the CEP2 additions of a stargate placeable. I scripted a unique system that can actually activate the stargate placeable when the correct combination of symbols are entered. The result is a one-way portal to the destination planet. (Wormholes can only travel one way according to Stargate canon.) Travel powers At level 10, winged, undead and illithid subraces will receive a special ability, via the "Special Ability" radial menu that allows them to do the following. *Shadow walk: When it is nighttime, or when indoors or in the shadows, undead can teleport via point and click. This allows for vampires and liches to teleport anywhere there is darkness. The darkness spell can be used to shadow walk when in the sun. Players must wait a short moment before teleporting again. Higher levels mean quicker use of teleportation. *Dimension door: Illithids have the power from level 10 onwards to teleport at will. The same regeneration rules apply as shadow walking. *Flight & flight slam: Winged subraces have the power to fly into the sky, and descend at a targeted location. Any enemies within 4 feet of the target will receive smashing damage. Artifact system While we use the artifact system that came with the original Rhun module, several improvements have been made that allows anyone to see who found the said artifact and where. This means you know what artifacts are still available to be collected. All artifacts and their item properties can also be viewed online via a custom-written PHP script. Persistent housing system While not technically a housing system, the persistent housing system is a pocket planar dimension that you will have completely to yourself. Find Alti the pocket plane guide in Etum Trades district, and purchase one for one million gold pieces. The area will be ordered, and automatically generated on the next server reset. Note: Development is still going on, so the reset may eventually not be necessary. This system allows for unlimited area generation, which makes it ideal for housing. As of 8 August 2009, players can purchase an enhanced housing model. This model is equipped with a stargate with a customizable gate address, and even a customizable area fog color. In the first two days of availability, seven of these gate-enabled pocket planes have been purchased by players. Spell upgrades Using spellhooks and some creative scripting, the evocation spells have been upgraded to make use of spell gems. Possessing a spell gem can increase the strength of selected spells of the same element by a certain percentage. Now evocation spells have the necessary power to punch through the defenses of the big bad bosses. Persistent banking system While not a unique system in its own right, the persistent banking system is unique in that it was custom designed, not snatched from the Neverwinter Vault. The system is accessible via the $bank and $bank_help chat commands. Protect your gold from death penalties, etc. Note: You must be alive to deposit gold. Forum interaction As far as I know, ours is the only persistent world to offer forum interaction. E.g., our forum shop allows you to purchase items from the forum, and receive them in-game, within 5 minutes of ordering. Purchase is done via forum gold, which is accrued via posting on the forum, or by bank interest. Forum interactive systems also include the daily bonus scheme, in which posting on the forum causes your character to receive a daily gold bonus based on his/her forum post count. A public CD key is required to be in your forum account for the system to make the link between you and your NWN character. Online player list Find yourself, or others on our online player listing PHP site. Letoscripted artifacts Items that when used grant your character permanent feats and skill bonuses are rare and require quest completion to earn. Bonus XP system No longer requiring server resets or new versions of the module to be made, the XP system, now as a bonus XP system, that when in use will allow a dynamic XP reward based on the XP of the monster killed. For the first 19 days of July, we are celebrating the summer months with an XP reward of half — earn 1000 XP, get 500 free. On the 20th of July, we are going up to triple XP — earn 1000 XP, get 3000 free, one day only. Bosses In Worlds of Rhun we have many boss characters, both native to the lands of Rhun as well as some unique to the worlds about Worlds of Rhun. These bosses all typically have godlike strength and are best not approached by anyone less than level 40 and without a backup team. The Dread Lord The Dread Lord, whose temple resides in the realm of Dreadd'holm, is a mighty creature, and his head is a quest item. Ashra of the Dark Sun Ashra is a Gyperian whose evil nature has corrupted her form and mind. She resides in the world of Gyperia, under the Temple of 40 Suns. A pyramid jutting out of the earth into the sky is a monument to her evil. Agito, Lord of Madness Agito, the Lord of Madness, was a mage who sought immortality without undead methods. His vain attempts resulted in his transformation into a mad demonic entity. His realm is accessible via an overgrown pass south of Etum Rural District. News The vampire bloodline system has taken flight and is soaring. See the following link for a real time view of the current vampire clans in the Worlds of Rhun. Bloodlines of Worlds of Rhun